Cuando yo cumpla 15 años
by YoltQuelyLove
Summary: ¿Qué paso antes de que Eli partiera a Bajoterra? Puede que la secundaria no sea la etapa más fácil, pero es una época maravillosa; amor, travesuras y sobre todo... reglas de la vida son las mejores cosas que te puedes llevar desde séptimo grado hasta noveno.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cuando yo cumpla 15 años**__._

_**PRÓLOGO**_

_Bueno, esta es una técnica nueva que usare y espero que les guste. Créanme que es importante que comenten y lean los prólogos porque así sé si quieren que continúe la historia. Ahora estableceré los puntos:_

_1.- Esta historia empieza desde que Eli encontró la carta de su padre, que estaba debajo de la trampilla de su habitación, y termina cuando Eli parte a Bajoterra._

_2.- Yo calcule que Eli al principio de la serie tenía unos 12 años, por lo que la historia trata de su estancia en la Secundaria o en Séptimo, Octavo y Noveno grado, como quieran llamarle usare los dos términos de todos modos. _

_3.- Eli conoce a una chica con la que pasa sus tres años de Secundaria y me dirán ¿Quien va a ser esa chica? Bueno la chica es: (_) Sinclair (se pronuncia Sincler) , ¿Quién es (_) Sinclair? Bueno, en otros archivos de Fanfiction, como Harry Potter, Los Juegos del Hambre, Crepúsculo, étc, usan esta técnica. Cuando yo pongo (_) significa que tú como lector puedes poner tu nombre o el nombre de cualquier persona y Sinclair será el apellido. ¿Por que hago esto? Bueno, es muy sencillo, existen muchas Fan-Eli, y en este Fic pueden interactuar en una historia sin tener que hacer una diferente para cada una de ellas. _

_Como son diferentes personas y están esparcidas por todo Latinoamérica no pondré detalles físicos de (_) Sinclair, ya que todas son diferentes y así uno podrá identificarse. _

_La actitud de (_) puede que en algún momento no estén de acuerdo, por ejemplo: en su timidez con Eli, que estoy segura que ustedes no lo tendrían ¡picarás! XD._

_4.- No hay Elixie, como es obvio. A muchos les disgustara, pero bueno. En el caso que ustedes quieran poner Beatrice en la (_) la verdad ahí no meto las manos, esa es decisión de cada quién._

_5.- La historia termina igual que lo original, Eli se va a Bajoterra y conoce a Trixie, aunque tiene en algún momento el ojiazul tiene una relación con (_). _

_6.- Como es la etapa de la Secundaria habrá temas fuertes, como es el alcohol, las drogas, el sexo (no explícito) y demás... por lo que este Fic se queda en clasificación T. _

_7.- Esta inspirado en muchos libros y canciones, por lo que usare algunas de las frases que yo recuerde y estas estarás centradas, en negritas y en cursiva. _

_Con esto ya aclarado les dejo está por decir "propuesta" y espero que respondan, espero publicar este Fic, cada dos semanas o antes, si es que se puede. Ahora si, me despido y recuerden que necesito la respuesta._


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerda nuestro trato

**_Cuando yo cumpla 15 años_**

**Chapter 1: Recuerda nuestro trato.**

**Alerta: Sufrimiento y sentimientos encontrados.**

_"Usando textos de Demian, Metamorfosis, El Retrato de Dorain Gray, Clemencia, Los Miserables, etc"_

Era una calmada y despejada noche en un pueblo del sur de Canadá. En una calle normal, de una colonia normal habían una gran paz, hasta que una luz... una luz cálida hizo la diferencia en gélida noche. Las luz misteriosa se acercó a la ventana de una casa, la habitación del único hijo de la familia Shane. Ningún ruido se escucho de aquella casa, no parecía importante, además, todos los del barrio dormían.

La familia Shane era solitaria y alejada de alguna amistad con los vecinos. Según se oían rumores que el padre del niño, tenía otra vida con otra mujer y otros niños, ya que casi nunca estaba en si casa. Otros decían que el era viajero y que iba de haya para acá, en cada uno de los países y esa era la razón por la que nunca estaba en su casa. La madre del niño, era una mujer delgada de cabello negro y ojos del color celeste como el cielo, era hermosa y con un carácter sensible al igual que ordenado. Pero... esta historia no se trata de ellos, hablaremos de los sentimientos de un chico en particular, su nombre es Eli Shane.

Según lo que se rumoraba que en esa noche, aquel par llamado familia, se había enterado de la desaparición sin dejar rastro. La familia no llamo a la policía y no colgó carteles de "Se busca" Simplemente aceptaron el suceso. Los vecinos, como suele ser costumbre, comenzaron a insinuar que el "atractivo" Will Shane había abandonado a su familia para seguir con otra vida. Pero la verdad era otra, dentro de la familia Shane, no era de esa manera...

La mañana después de la trágica noche en la que había llegado tan devastadora noticia. Eli Shane; el adolescente pelinegro azulado y de ojos como el cielo, de unos 12 años. Se levantaba para seguir con en séptimo grado, en la escuela a dos cuadras de su casa. La noche había sido intranquila y triste. El ojiazul cielo se sentó en su cama y miro al reloj de su buró.

-¡Maldición!- exclamo para si.

Eran más de las seis y media, y las manecillas seguían avanzando tranquilamente. En realidad, ya eran casi cuarto para las siete ¿Qué no había sonado el despertador? Desde su cama se veía que la alarma estaba puesta a las cinco; por tanto, tenía que haber sonado. Pero ¿Era posible seguir durmiendo a pesar de que aquel sonido que hacia estremecer hasta los muebles? Su sueño no había sido tranquilo. Pero por eso mismo, debía haber dormido profundamente al final. ¿Qué podía hacer? La escuela empieza a las siete y media de la mañana; para ir a tiempo tendría que darse muchísima prisa. Los libros no estaban en su mochila, y él mismo no se sentía nada dispuesto. Además, aunque alcanzara llegar, no evitaría la reprimenda del profesor de Ciencias por llegar tarde.

Se levantó rápidamente para lavarse, vestirse al igual que desayunar. No se despidió de su madre ya que anoche había quedado devastada y apenas consiguió sueño. Así que no tenía intenciones de despertarla.

Antes de llegar al portón de madera le insistió a Burpy, que quedase en casa, para que no ocurriera ningún accidente en la escuela con el. Además tenía planeado que la babosa vigilara el estado de su madre. Y así sin más interrupciones partió corriendo a su escuela.

En el trayecto entro en lo que menos quería, empezó a pensar en su padre, en su desaparición. Puso su mano en su bolsillo y sintió la carta dentro. Se alivió de saber que estaba ahí y no quería perderla de vista, era de su padre... Sin percatarse había llegado a su colegio, se dirigió a su aula y se sentó en su pupitre; estaba justo al lado de la ventana, donde el sol de la mañana calentaba su rostro.

El profesor llego dando zancadas largas, con el rostro serio y amargado, típico de un maestro de séptimo; comenzó dando una aburrida platica, diciendo lo injusta que era la vida. Eli sabía que al decir "la vida" hablaba de la suya, de seguro habrá tenido una mala mañana, el despertador no funciono como debía, había tráfico y el café se había derramado en su chaqueta. El peliazul sabía que eso no era comparado con su melancolía... pero aún así permaneció callado y oyendo (pero no escuchando) la plática del profesor.

La clase empezó veinte minutos después, y en ese entonces tenía las mismas actividades sobre la velocidad de un objeto si recorre 500 km en 6 horas, aquello era fácil, pero aún así no se apresuraba a hacerlo. Seguía pensando en su padre e inquieto por su madre.

-Jóvenes.- le interrumpió el profesor.- pongan atención.- en el frente de la clase el profesor tenía al lado una alumna de nuevo ingreso.- por favor reciban a su nueva compañera (_) Sinclair.

Ella camino tranquilamente y se sentó detrás de Eli, lo que le causo una leve pena, curiosidad y alerta sobre (_)

Eli se quedo interesado por esta chica durante todas las clases, aunque trató de disimularlo. Así pasó el tiempo y oía rumores sobre la chica nueva de su clase. Esta alumna tan sorprendente parecía mucho mayor de lo que era. Entre otros se movía extraña y madura, como una mujer, como una señora más bien. No era popular, no participaba en juegos y menos en peleas; únicamente su tono seguro y decidido frente a los profesores le gustaba. Así comenzó el interés por (_) Sinclair.

En todas clases; como era costumbre, los sentaban en orden de lista y después de él seguía Sinclair, lo que lo colocaba adelante o al lado de ella. La miraba de reojo y observaba aquel rostro seguro, inteligente y claro inclinado sobre su trabajo con atención y carácter. No parecía en absoluto una alumna haciendo sus deberes, sino una investigadora dedicada a sus propios problemas. En el fondo no le simpatizaba; al contrario, sentía algo contra ella: le resultaba superior y fría, demasiado segura de sí. Sus ojos tenía la expresión de los adultos (que nunca gustan de niños), un poco triste y con destellos de ironía. Pero se sentía obligado a verla, le gustará o no; sin embargo, cuando ella le dirigía la mirada, el apartaba los ojos. Ella era diferente a todos los demás y tenía una personalidad muy definida; por eso mismo llamaba la atención, aunque ella hacia todo lo posible por pasar inadvertida.

Al terminar las clases salió detrás de los demás se dispersaron, ella lo alcanzo y salido. Su voy era hermosa, aunque el saludo pareciera maduro.

-¿Vamos un rato juntos?- le pregunto con amabilidad.

Eli se sintió un poco halagado y le dijo que si. Se dirigieron a sus casas y se impresionaron al darse cuenta que iban por la misma ruta, aunque (_) vivía un poco más lejos.

-Hoy he asistido a tu clase.- dijo.- la de ciencias ¿Te gusta esa clase?

-Si.- dijo el peliazul. Pero en realidad pocas veces le gustaba lo que tenía que estudiar. Sin embargo no se atrevía a decírselo, porque era como si estuviera hablando con una persona mayor.

Ella le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No necesitas fingir conmigo, admito que la materia es interesante. Pero ciertamente no te enseña mucho de la vida. La ciencia explica como esta conformado el universo, sin embargo, no explica sobre como vivirlo. Las personas somos diferentes a los animales y a cualquier materia en el universo. Pero yo aveces pienso que existen dos mundos.- dijo (_) con aire inteligente.

Esto desconcertó a Eli, por un momento pensó en el mundo de abajo, pensó en a Bajoterra y la superficie como los dos mundo a los que se refería Sinclair.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto aún con esa cara de impresión.

-Estoy segura de que sabes de que mundos hablo...

**Continuara...**

**Bueno aquí tengo en primer Chapter, no sé sí continuarlo ¿Que me dicen? Estoy tomando clases de vocabulario, y espero que eso mejore mis Fics. Quiero una de sus opiniones, que sean totalmente libres.**

**Aún así quiero aprovechar para darle un saludo enorme a Jen, que volvió con un Fic que me encanta y que me dio inspiración para continuar este.**

**Bueno, los dejo y espero de sus comentarios. Besos de Yolt.**


	3. Chapter 3: Los dos mundos

**Cuando yo cumpla 15 años**

**Capítulo 2: Los dos mundos**

-Lo lamento no sé de lo que me hablas.- dijo Eli comenzado a pensar en miles de excusas.

-Puede que no te des cuenta con la generalización de: "los dos mundos" pero deja que te explique.

Empezó a caminar lentamente mientras el sol de la tarde calentaba sus cabezas, lo miro con ternura y se preparó para dar su explicación.

-Fue en hace poco que me di cuenta de los dos mundo en los que vivía. Aún existen muchas cosas que conservan aún su perfume y me conmueven en lo más profundo con pena y dulce nostalgia: calles, rostros, habitaciones llenas de amor y cálido bienestar, habitaciones llenas de misterio y miedo a los fantasmas. Olores a cálida intimidad, a remedios caseros y fruta seca. Pero... ¿Te interesa esto?.- le pregunto (_) antes de continuar.

-No, por favor sigue...- insistió Eli.- puede que haya algo que pueda entender.

Ella le sonrió y siguió con su plática:

-Hay dos mundo que se confunden en mi vida: de dos polos opuestos surgen el día y la noche.- dijo y después suspiro con un rostro decepcionado.- Un mundo lo constituye la casa paterna. De seguro te suena conocido: se llama padre y madre, amor y severidad, ejemplo y colegio. Ahí habitan las palabras suaves y amables, las manos lavadas, los vestidos limpios y buenas costumbres. En este mundo existen las líneas rectas y los caminos que conducen al futuro, el deber y la culpa, los remordimientos, el perdón y los buenos propósitos, el amor y el respeto a la sabiduría.

Se detuvo para mirar a Eli con detenimiento, con atención y esperando una respuesta. La verdad Eli no sabía que decir, la chica con la que caminaba parecía extraña y además usaba términos que el no conocía. Sin embargo pudo reconocer ese mundo de que hablaba.

-¿Y el otro?.- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Comienza en medio de nuestra propia calle y es totalmente diferente: huele de otra manera, habla de otra manera, promete y exige otras cosas. Ahí existen maestros y aprendices, historias de aparecidos y rumores escandalosos; todo un torrente multicolor de cosas terribles, atrayentes y enigmáticas, como el matadero y la cárcel, borrachos y mujeres chillonas; historias de robos, asesinatos y suicidios. Todas estas cosas hermosas y terribles, salvajes y crueles nos rodean, incluso en esta calle...

-¿Y a qué mundo perteneces?- pregunto Eli.

-Supongo que al segundo... al menos hasta llegar a casa.- dijo (_) sin saber.- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

-Si...- respondió pensativo.- el segundo mundo parece peligroso.

-Depende de como convivas en el. Aveces sólo están mal vistas.- De pronto, como si se arrepintiera de haber hablado tanto, enmudeció. Eli se había dado cuenta que había llegado frente a su casa.

-Las palabras ingeniosas carecen totalmente de valor. Sólo te alejan de ti mismo. Alejarse de uno mismo... es malo. Me tengo que ir.- dijo Eli en tono cínico y atravesando el jardín que estaba frente a su casa.

-¡Oye!- dijo la chica indignada.- Yo no me alejó de mi misma...- dijo parándose derecha.

-¿Cómo hablas piensas?- pregunto Eli levantando la ceja.

-Y-yo n-no ammm...- tartamudeo la chica.

-Lo sabía.- dijo Eli cerrando su puerta de golpe.

-Que ingenioso...

Entro a su casa con el rostro cansado, arto de la ingenua (_) o tal ves no tenía buen humor desde el principio del día. Lo mejor sería disculparse con la dama la próxima ves que se vean. Pero a él no le importaba, había una verdadera razón por la cual tenía ese mal humor.

Se tumbo en su cama mirando. Al techo y no pudo evitar soltar un insípida lagrima. En un suspiro dijo:

-Papá...

**Continuará...**

**Estoy actualizando! perdón por haberme retirado pero en este fin de semana estarán todas las actualizaciones incluyendo el final de "La Princesa del Engaño" y la continuación de "DESASTRE" como ofrenda de disculpa.**

**Espero que le haya gustado y que comenten por favor un beso enorme y se les quiere desde México.**

**Yolt.**


End file.
